Green Lanterns
Green Lanterns is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Green Lanterns #56: 03 Oct 2018 Current Issue :Green Lanterns #57: 17 Oct 2018 Next Issue :none Status Final issue was #57. Characters Main Characters *'Jessica Cruz/Green Lantern' *'Simon Baz/Green Lantern' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Green Lanterns #57 Green Lanterns #56 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Green Lanterns, vol. 1: Rage Planet' - Collects #1-6 & Rebirth. "New Green Lanterns Jessica Cruz and Simon Baz debut a new era of emerald greatness, tackling the universe's toughest beat: Earth. These rookie Lanterns promised to protect others in brightest day or blackest night, but as the 'Red Planet' begins to rise, the duo finds themselves confronted with an unimaginable threat from Bleez and the Red Lanterns!" - *'Green Lanterns, vol. 2: The Phantom Lantern' - Collects #7-14. "The Earth's protectors aren't the usual ringslingers the planet has come to know. Instead, it's two the most mismatched Green Lanterns ever: Jessica Cruz and Simon Baz. How can the two trust each other when they barely know one another, let alone like each other?" - *'Green Lanterns, vol. 3: Polarity' - Collects #15-21. "The Green Lanterns head to Gotham City to team up with Batman! Facing their fears, the team must bring down the Scarecrow and a new toxin. Then, the First Lantern returns, seeking his power back. Plus, Polaris strikes again!" - *'Green Lanterns, vol. 4: The First Rings' - Collects #22-26. "The Green Lantern duo of Simon Baz and Jessica Cruz venture into space to train with the rest of the Green Lantern Corps for the first time! But will both of them reach the Corps after Jessica is jettisoned out of transluminal travel and forced to find her way through the void of space? Meanwhile, the Green Lantern Corps make a pact to work with the reformed, and searching for redemption, Sinestro Corps to protect the universe, one Green and one Yellow per sector. So what does this mean for Sector 2814—and Simon and Jessica’s partnership?" - *'Green Lanterns, vol. 5: Out of Time' - Collects #27-32. "The Green Lantern duo of Simon Baz and Jessica Cruz venture into space to train with the rest of the Green Lantern Corps for the first time! But will both of them reach the Corps after Jessica is jettisoned out of transluminal travel and forced to find her way through the void of space?" - *'Green Lanterns, vol. 6: A World of Our Own' - Collects #33-39. "Green Lanterns Simon Baz and Jessica Cruz face down a Chimera monster as the conflict on Ungara comes to a head. With the power of a hundred alien races, this beast plans to wash Ungara and the Green Lanterns clean with a red tide of blood and violence." - *'Green Lanterns, vol. 7: Superhuman Trafficking' - Collects #40-43 & Annual #1. "Simon and Jessica have tracked a criminal ring to a religious organization deep in the Horsehead Nebula. But what does the Order of the Steed need with superheroes from Earth? With the power of hundreds of superheroes coursing through their leader, the Order of the Steed makes a final march against the universe!" - *'Green Lanterns, vol. 8: Ghosts of the Past' - Collects #44-49. "Jessica Cruz must find a way to defend herself against a ring that is making constructs against her will, as she’s been pulled into a nightmare world created from her own memories. And as Simon Baz and the Justice League try to find her, they turn to an unlikely ally for help: John Constantine!" - *'Green Lanterns, vol. 9: Evil's Might' - Collects #50-57. "Something is amiss. That’s what the Guardians believe. But even they cannot see the darkness growing inside the Central Power Battery … an infection. One that will have enormous repercussions within the entire Green Lantern Corps. Making matters worse, in light of recent events, Jessica Cruz questions her place within the Green Lantern Corps, contemplating leaving it behind. And her partner Simon Baz is stung so much by her confession, he may let her go…" - Digital History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Sam Humphries. Artists: Robson Rocha & Jay Leisten. Publishing History First published in 2016. Future Publication Dates News & Features Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero